tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids' WB
UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!! Kids' WB, short for Kids' Warner Bros., is both an American Saturday morning children's television block and basic cable and satellite channel, with the block version airing on The WB Television Network & The CW, The CW having premeired returned on July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning, and the channel version four months after the block premiered. Kids' WB was relaunched as an online network on April 28, 2008, a few weeks before the television block on The CW was replaced by The CW4Kids. Until it was discontinued on May 17, 2015, the service allowed viewers to stream live-action and animated content, including those from Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera and DC Comics. The website operated in different zones based on programming type: Kids' WB, Kids' WB Jr. (for shows aimed at younger children) and DC HeroZone (for action-oriented animated series). It was also available on Fancast featuring Looney Tunes shorts, and full episodes of television series such as Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, and The Jetsons. Kids' WB also continues to exist in the form of branded program blocks that air on television in Mexico, Argentina, Australia and Bulgaria. History Programming see List of programs aired on Kids' WB (channel) Current programming Upcoming programming * Gigablaster (2019/2020) * ThunderCats Roar ''(2019) * ''Loonatics Reloaded (2019) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (September 2019) * Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! (2019) * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside ''(August 31, 2019) * ''Wizard Academy ''(November 9, 2019) * ''Ultraman R/B (2019) * Power Players ''(September 2019) * ''The Indian Journey (September 2019) * The Last Kids on Earth (September 2019) * Pixie Girl ''(2019/2020) * ''Toonmania (January 6, 2020) * Batman: Master Detective ''(2020) * ''Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte (2020) * Good Ol' Magic: Team-Up Time! (2020) * The Sea Legend (2020) * The Tales of Courtnei ''(2020) * ''Hollic the Speedy Boy (2020) * World Wide Scooby-Doo (May 4, 2020) * Jabberjaw and The Neptunes ''(2020) * ''Road Rovers (2020) * Ghostforce (2020) * Yo-kai Watch! 2020 (2020) * Animaniacs (2020) * Gremlins: Secrets of the Mogwai * Legends of Sabrina ''(2021) * ''ThunderCats: Warriors (2021) * Legendz Former programming Special programming Programming blocks This is the list of blocks for the WB Kids channel. Note: That it is only for the channel version, except for the seasonal ones, which are also shown on the block. * Saturday Program (made for broadcast) - airs exclusively Kids' WB on The WB for the Broadcast. * Roxy Theatre - plays exclusively theatrical or direct-to-video live-action or animated family-friendly films from Warner Bros. and other film studios. Seasonal (This is the only type of block to air on the block version) * Miranda's New Year Countdown - an annual New Year's block with Miranda and her friends hosting (with Dec. 26 - Jan. 1 where it lasted, it is to date, the shortest seasonal block). * Scooby's Easter Mysteries - an annual Easter block with Scooby and Shaggy hosting. * Collin's Summer-tastic Extravaganza - an annual summer block with Collin hosting (lasting for summer months, it is, to date, the longest seasonal block). * Trick or Warner - an annual Halloween block with the Warners hosting. * A Warner Christmas! - an annual Christmas block.